


Flamme

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Luna Don't Read This, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UAChallenge du Sur votre 31 [21/31]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Kudos: 7





	Flamme

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture !

Les flammes s'élevaient dans la nuit étoilée, l'illuminant de leur danse folle. Leur doux crépitement était couvert par les rires et les discussions du groupe d'amis réunis autour du foyer. Entre eux et le feu, plusieurs pics étaient disposés, et sur ses derniers, des marshmallows qui doraient lentement.

C'étaient Ace et Sabo qui s'occupaient des flammes, veillant à ce qu'elles se s'éteignent pas, ou ne montent pas trop. À leur côté, Sanji surveillait les marshmallow et veillait à les distribuer équitablement (ou presque. Il était évident que les dames avaient droit à ceux avec la cuisson la plus réussie).

Adossé au blond, Zoro dormait à moitié, montrant quelques signes d'éveil lorsqu'il buvait une nouvelle gorgée de saké. Chopper les regardaient, l'air de se retenir de leur lister tous les problèmes liés à la consommation d'alcool ou au fait de fumer.

Heureusement, il était pris par la conversation entre Robin, assise sur les genoux de Franky, et Vivi, blotti dans les bras de Nami. Les deux amis parlaient de différentes découvertes archéologiques autour de l'Égypte anciennes, et notamment sur leur médecine.

À côté de Sabo, Brook s'était installé, et jouait sur sa guitare, tout en chantant. Usopp l'écoutait en discutant avec les trois frères.

Le judoka était à sa gauche. Initialement, il était blotti contre Law, mais Luffy étant Luffy, il se levait régulièrement, pour aller parler aux uns ou aux autres, tournant autour du feu de son pas léger et joyeux. À plusieurs reprises, l'un de ses amis du le tirer _in extremis,_ l'empêchant ainsi de tomber dans les flammes.

Après plusieurs accidents évités de justesse, Law attrapa son petit ami, et le força à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, tout en passant ses bras autour de son torse. Surpris mais pas mécontent, le judoka resta tranquille un moment, au soulagement général. Il avait insisté pour faire un feu de camp comme ça, pour son anniversaire, et bien que ses frères et ses amis savaient que c'étaient une mauvaise idée, il n'avaient pas eu le cœur de lui refuser ça.

Et même si Luffy leur faisait régulièrement une frayeur, la soirée était agréable.

**Author's Note:**

> Le thème suivant est "falaise"


End file.
